Ancient Well
The Ancient Well (aka Old Well) is an old, covered well that is located near Castle Daventry.Narrator (KQ1SCI):"This dark pool of water leads leads to the bottom of the ancient well near King Edward's castle." It was once located just east of the Goat Pen, and north of the serene mountain lake. Background Not far from Castle Daventry lies one of the most ancient sites in the entire kingdom of DaventryNarrator (KQ1AGI), and has been there a very long timeNarrator (KQ1SCI):"You have encountered an old stone well in the middle of these woods. The well looks like its been here a very long time.". The old well has remained unchanged in centuriesNarrator (KQ1SMS): "An old well, unchanged in centuries, stands nearby.".History and mystery seem to echo from its very stone.Narrator (KQ1AGI): "This well is one of the most ancient sites in the entire kingdom. History and mystery seem to echo from its very stones." It is said that the sweetest water in the land can be drawn from the well, and that folks have been doing so since the first time any being withdrew from the Other World (Earth).KQC, pg 522 The well is said to lie relatively near Castle Daventry. Narrator (KQ1SCI):"This dark pool of water leads to the bottom of the ancient well near King Edward's castle." Once, the well was deep and dark, but individuals could see the sky's reflection on the water. A crank was once used to raise and lower a bucket, that once hanged above the well from a rope. The rope was wound around the crank, hanging above the well.Narrator (KQ1SCI). The weathered old bucket served the kingdom for many years and years, holding water as well as it did on the day it was made.KQ1AGI: "It is large, old and weathered. It has served the kingdom for many years." "Narrator (KQ1SCI)"This weathered old bucket has served the kingdom for years and years. It still holds water as well as it did on the day it was made. " Several unremarkable plants had rooted themselves at the base of the old stone well, and a healthy tangle of vines was coiled around the well, and beautiful shade trees and large, leafy vegetation abounded around the well. One side of the well was crumbling to pieces. Over the ages people have dropped junk into the well, including an old chest, an old can, a glass bottle. The chest had been buried at the bottom of the well for a very long time. Plants and weeds grow from the sand and gravel at the bottom of the well. The inside of the well was damp and covered in algae and lichen. A tunnel off to the side at the bottom of the well lead to the Dragon's Lair. During the time of Edward's reign the kingdom suffered a drought. The drought had taken its toll on the well leaving it half empty. The bucket on the rope lowered without touching water. Still water remained at the bottom. Graham once climbed down the rope into it then swam into a cave concealed beneath the water. There he recovered the mirror of Merlin that was guarded by a fire-breathing dragon, although it was not the same one that later ravaged the land.KQC2E, pg Following Graham's rescue of Daventry, and becoming king, people returned to Daventry, and the town of Daventry was rebuilt, and grew. Over time the town extended south to old well.TOBOKQ,pg But when the dragon rampaged the town near the well and the Door into Mountain were left in ruins. The boulders from the mountains, and materials from the ruins of Daventry was strewn about as rubble near the door, and inside the well. For that part of the town had be in the direct path of the Dragon, and its lair in the Land of the Clouds up the mountain. Years later, when Alexander returned to Daventry from Llewdor, he discovered that the old well had been filled with rocks, broken-down and useless, nearly destroyed by the dragon. Like everything else in Daventry at the time, it gave a feeling of futility. Nearby the well, a stone wall had been built, traveling north and south. It was too high to climb, and nothing of interest on the other side. King Graham restored the well, putting it into use again after having nearly been destroyed by the dragon.KQC, pg 522 Behind the scenes In the original KQ and companion this well is known as the Ancient WellKQ2 Hintbook, pg 31 (in the KQ2 hintbook it is also referred to as the Old Well in one section and Ancient Well on the maps), in the remake its generally described as an "old well". In the Sega version it is described as the old well. It is also referred to as simply the 'Well' in the KQC. The KQ2 Hintbook and King's Quest Companion grid maps call the location of the Ancient Well the Countryside, while the Official Book of King's Quest calls it the Old Well, and describes the region as being near the ruins of Daventry (Town). There are other wells in the KQC series an Oasis in KQ5, one in KQ7, and KQ8. But these do not have names. KQ1SMS describes the well as having been around for centuries, this would suggest that the well is no more than 1000 years. Or at least its taklking about the current well structure in the location. It's possible that the hole itself goes back much earlier. KQ4 however suggests the kingdom goes back at least 2000 years (its been around for 'millenia'), which would suggest that the well is much older. The ancient well is reinterpreted as the scary Forest Well in King's Quest: The Complete Collection, Chapter I: A Knight to Remember. See also *Dragon's Lair comparisons *Forest Well References Category:Places (KQ1) Category:Withdrawal Category:Places (KQ3) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Ancients Category:Ruins of Daventry Category:Wells